Joker
The Joker was a human criminal and failed comedian who was widely recognized as one Batman's greatest adversaries. Biography Early life Criminal career It is assumed some time in his late teens, Joker first turned to a life of crime. Sometime later, he was married and was attempting to pursue his dream of being a stand-up comedian, only to fail miserably. Living in a rundown tenement on the far side of Gotham City, and desperate to support his pregnant wife, Jeannie, Joe resorted to going back to crime and began placing himself in mob affairs. Though easing the financial pain at first, Joe's growing debt to the mob eventually led them to beat him up severely and threaten his wife. In an effort for money to pay them off, Joe, under the alias Red Hood, hired two criminals to help him break into the plant where he was formerly employed. His costume consisted of a large domed red helmet and a black suit. During the robbery, the plant's security guards spot the intruders and shoot the other criminals dead. The engineer tries to flee, but Batman appears and corners him on the plant's catwalk. Terrified, he accidentally jumped off the catwalk into the chemical basin to escape, and swam to freedom, surviving because of a special breathing apparatus built into the helmet. Believing Joker to be dead, the mob then hires a corrupt police officer to take his wife out. He succeeded, and Joe's wife, along with their unborn baby, burned to death in a alleged "accidental" electric fire. This all occurred as Edward Nashton watched in horror. Upon discovering this, he went insane, and became the Joker, and formed a brief alliance with Nashton to search for the corrupt cop who killed his wife. Personality and traits Powers and Abilities Powers Pain Resistance: Because of Joker's constant use of chemicals, he built up an unusually large resistance to pain. Toxin Immunity: Because of his constant use of chemicals, Joker had virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect': The Joker was also very skilled in the fields of chemistry, genetics, and nuclear engineering. He also seemed capable of mastering whatever he put his mind to when he wanted to. He was also highly computer literate. * Skilled Combatant: Although he paled in comparison to any real fighter like those of the Batman Family, the Joker had frequently proven himself to be an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. His ability to withstand seemingly any amount of pain, and the agility granted him by his insanity and willpower made him a fearsome physical foe. He fought nearly completely unpredictably, and always had tricks up his sleeves for if he was losing. There were many times where he was shown as being able to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against Batman himself. Weaknesses Mental Illness: The Joker was highly mentally unstable, which at times caused him to make bad decisions that put his own well-being in jeopardy. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Individuals with mental disorders